pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Soluna Armaments
Weaponry, both commercial and private, in Soluna are a byproduct of years and years of hard work and research. Billions of dollars have been spent in inventing and testing our new aged armaments. The arms trade stimulates the world economy more than luxury goods and services, and because of this, private companies have profited in the millions just from tapping into the war industry. Most of Soluna's weapons and armor were made by Fury Enterprises, an ancient manufacturing company that has now been assimilated into Militia Arms Recycling Services. The Services provide high tech improvements to older generation weapons from built in scopes and suppressors to using electromagnetic and high parabola barrels. The advent of nanotechnology has also improved the quality of hand-to-hand weapons. Because of such a diverse range of weapons, the list below will categorize them into distinct genres and sub-genres: Short Ranged and Long Ranged. A special section is reserved for ammunitions and other artillery components such as bombs and grenades. Rules Regarding Guns The rules differ when guns are concerned, unlike melee weapons that add to your total power, guns have their own mechanics. Ranged weapons excluding bows are not subject to the characters strength, they are created to have a power value based on their purpose. When a character equipped with a gun (or crossbow) attacks, they roll their speed die against the opponents speed die. Penalties or bonuses included if applicable. Some weapons are automated allowing you to shoot multiple bullets without having to reload until the ammunition clip is exhausted. Automatic and Semi-Automatic Guns These rules relate to guns which are categorized into three different genres. There are single shot guns such as bolt action rifles, then there are semi-autos which are most handguns, and there are automatics, which as most machine guns. The rules for single shot guns are different to single shot ranged weapons such as bows and crossbows. Bows have specific quivers that allow the user easy access to their arrows or bolts, however bullets are not as easily accessible. The barrel needs to be opened and the bullets must be placed inside. So for single shot weapons, a player can only attack once with it, then they must reload the weapon (using up a main act) then they can shoot again. For Semi-Automatics the rules are a little different. Semi-autos are allowed one attack per turn like single shot weapons, however due to their magazine size, a character using a semi-automatic weapon does not have to reload their weapon right after the first shot. Reloading only effects them once their clip has been exhausted. For abilities such as Double Shot, these and the automatics are the only weapons affected. Automatic weapons are allowed to make three attacks in one main act. They also follow the same rules regarding reloading as semi-automatics. These weapons are deadlier than their other cousins, however their drawback is that their effective range is pretty low; the burst of the weapon makes aiming harder. Reloading Guns Reloading either manually or through the insertion of a clip is a main act unless you have a skill that makes it a move equivalent action. Regarding Weapon Stats As a general rule, weapons only add a bonus to your total Strength Die roll. A person with 2 Str equipped with a dagger will not increase their Str to 3, it will only add a +1 to the roll they make when attacking. If a weapon is listed as having a X3 critical, that means that it multiples the critical damage by that amount instead of the regular X2. Weapons also come in two main categories: Short Ranged Weapons and Long Ranged Weapons. Short ranged weapons are weapons that have short range (1 space) and are usually synonymous with melee or hand to hand weapons. These weapons are swords, batons, knuckles, some ballistics, and daggers. Spears are considered to be short ranged melee weapons even if they do reach up to more than one space. Long ranged weapons are weapons that attack from afar (more than 1 space). Long ranged weapons are then separated between regular long ranged weapons and firearms, or ballistics. Long ranged weapons are weapons such as handguns, sniper rifles, bows, and crossbows. Grenades are considered long ranged weapons even though they require the users stats to equate range. Weapon Customizing and Coding Weapons can be customized up to an extent in Soluna, much like weapons. First a player must pick a base weapon type, then the player can choose to add special attributes to that weapon from the list of possible attributes. These attributes are written as two digit numbers corresponding to their effect and are written together as a string of numbers called a serial (refer to the table below for a list of possible armor only attributes). A dagger with the attributes of +1 strength, +1 to combat, and a x3 critical modifier is written as 122400 where the first two numbers 12 is the strength bonus, 24 is the combat bonus and 00 is the critical bonus. This way of serializing armor and weapons allows the player to know what the bonuses are as well as calculate the amount of money it costs to buy them. For customizing and serializing armor, view the "Soluna Equipments" page. Effect Numeral Effect Numeral 1 bonus to Str 12 1 Str bonus, 1 Dex penalty 16 1 bonus to Tgh 13 2 bonus to Parry 55 1 bonus to Mnd 14 2 bonus to Riposte 56 1 bonus to Dex 15 1 bonus to Ricochet 57 2 bonus to Aid 22 2 bonus to Unsettle 58 2 bonus to Combat 24 x3 Critical damage 71 2 bonus to Sunder 29 Negates armor bonus (HF) 72 Silencer Accessory 61 Balanced for throwing 73 10 bonus to range 63 Laser Accessory 62 20 bonus to range 64 Increased ammo clip by 6 65 Flashlight Accessory 66 Grenade Launcher Accessory 67 Bayonet Accessory 68 Infrared Accessory 69 Short Range Weaponry Short ranged weapons are weapons that have short range (1 space) and are usually synonymous with melee or hand to hand weapons. These weapons are swords, batons, knuckles, some ballistics, and daggers. Spears are considered to be short ranged melee weapons even if they do reach up to more than one space. Daggers Daggers are small sized weapons that are best suited to those who wish to play stealthy characters. Their lightweight design allows them to be easily concealed, used, then discarded. Daggers posses little bonus to attack however and are best if used as a last means of defense. A majority of the races in Soluna have their own distinct version of the dagger and may confer different bonuses. Dagger ($10) 1 Str bonus Can be used as a bayonet accessory with other ballistics Upgrade Cost 12 $50 22 $75 24 $75 55 $75 71 $250 72 $100 and Nanobots 73 $5 Short Swords Short swords are standard infantry weapons used primarily by Elves and Ryth. Since the advent of guns and their extreme proficiency, the main use of short swords have become an archaic tradition, however their use is still wide spread in E'dan as side arms for the Empyreal Army as well as in sports. The tradition holds strong in the southern continent of Heil, where the elite elves and ryth have mastered the use of short swords to deadly levels of efficiency, sometimes its safer to bring a sword to a gun fight when Heilians are involved. Short Sword ($50) 2 Str bonus Upgrade Cost 12 $50 16 $50 24 $75 55 $75 56 $75 57 $75 and Nanobots 71 $250 72 $100 and Nanobots Long Swords A longsword is the name for any bladed weapon with a long hilt that may or may not fit two hands as it is commonly used with both hands, though in some instances only one hand can be used. The blade of a longsword is commonly double edged allowing for a wide arrange of fighting styles and can be used proficiently as a cutting, hewing, stabbing and thrusting weapon. Cross sections of the blade can also vary depending on it's origin. Long Sword ($100) 3 Str bonus Upgrade Cost 12 $50 16 $50 24 $75 55 $75 56 $75 57 $75 and Nanobots 58 $75 71 $250 72 $100 and Nanobots Baton Batons are popular substitutions to bladed weapons. A majority of maces are used for ceremonial services and because of this, are a common pacification weapon. Maces may not posses blades, however this does not take away from their usefulness or deadliness. Utilizing blunt power, a mace may even be able to shatter shields and armor when used or designed to do so. Baton ($100) 3 Str bonus Upgrade Cost 12 $50 14 $50 16 $50 22 $75 24 $75 29 $100 55 $75 56 $75 71 $250 Axe An axe, or in this case a battle axe, is an axe designed for combat purposes. Battle axes generally weigh far less than modern splitting axe because they are designed to cut legs and arms rather than wood; consequently more narrow, slicing blades are the norm. This facilitates deep, grievous wounds. Additionally, a lighter weapon is much quicker in combat. The handles of military axes are often reinforced with metal bands called langets, so that an enemy warrior cannot cut the wooden handle. Some axes even have all-metal handles. Battle Axe ($150) 4 Str bonus, -1 Dex bonus Upgrade Cost 12 $50 16 $50 29 $100 55 $75 58 $75 71 $250 72 $100 and Nanobots 73 $5 Pole Arms A pole weapon or polearm is a close combat weapon in which the main fighting part of the weapon is placed on the end of a long shaft, typically of wood, thereby extending the user's effective range. The purpose of using pole weapons is either to extend reach or to increase angular momentum-—and thus striking power-—when the weapon is swung. With regards to armored fighters, especially cavalry, pole weapons frequently combined the spearpoint (for thrusting) with an axe or hammerhead for a swinging strike which could pierce or break armor. Polearm ($120) 3 Str bonus, 10 foot reach, Cannot equip shields Upgrade Cost 12 $50 16 $50 24 $75 56 $75 57 $75 and Nanobots 58 $75 71 $250 73 $5 Short Polearm ($100) 3 Str bonus Upgrade Cost 12 $50 24 $75 56 $75 71 $250 72 $100 and Nanobots 73 $5 Long Ranged Weaponry A ranged weapon or missile weapon is any weapon that launches a projectile or that is a projectile itself such as guns and the bow and arrow. These ranged weapons were extremely effective in combat in comparison to close-combat weapons, as they gave the wielder opportunity to launch multiple projectiles before an enemy armed with melee weapons or shorter ranged missile weapon posed a threat to him. Ranged weapons also require a constant flow of ammunition, but this downside is offset by their efficiency. Composite Bow A composite bow uses cables and pulleys to gain leverage when projecting its arrows. More durable than normal bows, the composite bows metallic limbs and body make it heavier to hold but more powerful when used. The pulleys combined with its metallic nature make the strain of pulling the cable of the bow easier than normal longbows. There are also built in stabliziers and dampers that make the cable move less, thus making shots more accurate. The bow is slowly coming into disuse with the advent of guns and cannons, however its popularity is still high in Heil plus its cheaper than most guns. A special scope can be added on to increase accuracy. Composite Bow ($75) 2 Str bonus, 80 foot range, Cannot equip shields Upgrade Cost 12 $50 62 $100 63 $50 64 $100 69 $70 71 $250 Crossbow The modern crossbow is a smaller and more powerful version of its ancient brothers. While old crossbows required manual notching and cranking, thus making it slower, the crossbows of today use electronic force to pull and notch and special 6 bolt clips are automatically fed to the chamber with only a 2 second load delay. A silicone polymer outer shell hides the internal magnetic engine and the clip chamber while a titanium skeleton and cables take up the bulk of the bow. Considered a tech weapon due to its make up, this crossbow is not compatible for nanomachines and thus can be used by those not implemented with them. Crossbows fall under the dex vs dex rules for guns. Bowgun ($80) 1d6 Damage, 60 foot range, 6 clip, Semi-Automatic, Uses bolts Upgrade Cost 62 $100 63 $50 64 $100 65 $200 69 $70 71 $250 Handgun This MARS made semi-automatic is the basic sidearm for militia men of Soluna. This ionized organic damascus alloy forged handgun has a 1 inch barrel and automatically feeds off of a box magazine holding 18 9mm bullets. It also has two distinct safety features, an external safety pin and an internal computerized nano safety mechanism. It has a two stage firing mechanism with a movable barrel that recoils backwards making recoil a thing of the past. It has a fixed sight arrangement that consists of a ramped front sight and a notched rear sight and is able to be equipped with suppressors. Handgun ($90) 1d6 Damage, 40 foot range, 18 clip, Semi-Automatic, Uses handgun bullets Upgrade Cost 61 $10 62 $100 65 $200 66 $10 69 $70 71 $250 Magnum The PH Magnum is an ancient relic made by Fury Enterprises, remodeled and refitted by MARS for current use. This powerful firearm boasts a six bullet chamber with an external hammer and at least one barrel all made out of refined titanium. What it has in power it makes up for in range and recoil, thus the PH Magnum can be strenuous when dual wielded. Magnum ($180) 3d6 Damage, 30 foot range, 6 clip, Semi-Automatic, Uses magnum bullets Critical range is 5-6 Upgrade Cost 63 $50 64 $100 71 $250 Shotgun The Shotgun is another one of Fury Enterprises, now MARS, ancient firearms. It features a titanium alloy, bottom loading, side ejecting receiver, tubular magazine on the bottom, internal hammer, and dual action pumps. Capable of carrying 3 rounds before having to manually reload, the shotgun has a 3 cone range for mob control. The handle is Toka'adian mahogany, finished with to a high luster with a silver button denoting the Fury Enterprise symbol. This gun is powerful when dealing with a massive horde of units. Shotgun ($150) 3d6 Damage, 15x15 foot cone, 2 clip, Semi-Automatic, Uses slugs, Cannot equip shields Upgrade Cost 29 $75 62 $100 65 $200 66 $10 67 $50 69 $70 71 $250 Short Muzzle Shotgun ($100) 2d6 Damage, 10x10 foot cone, 2 clip, Semi-Automatic, Uses slugs Upgrade Cost 62 $100 65 $200 66 $10 67 $50 69 $70 71 $250 Double Barrel Shotgun ($175) 3d6 Damage, 15x15 foot cone, Single shot but shoots both slugs, Uses slugs Cannot equip shields, 2 clip Upgrade Cost 29 $75 62 $100 66 $10 67 $50 69 $70 71 $250 Sniper Rifle The infamous Dae collection sniper rifle. This weapon is a rifle used to ensure accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges than small arms. Built for optimal levels of accuracy, this firearm fitted with a telescopic sight, recoil sling, and chambered for a centerfire 10 round cartridge. The barrel is a Ju.Pt.Tr. invention that uses electromagnetic power to propel the bullet, similar to a rail gun this increase in power and range makes it quite noisy and prone to overheating. Several different accessories can be fitted to this rifle such as a suppressor, a bipod, and an extended nozzle. The gun is also made to house nanobots to ensure that this deadly weapon is tracked and belongs in the proper hands. Sniper Rifle ($200) 4d6 Damage, 80 foot range, Single fire, Uses rifle bullets, Cannot equip shields Critical range is 5-6 Upgrade Cost 61 $10 63 $50 64 $100 69 $70 71 $250 Automatic Rifle The automatic rifle is a newly created automatic machine gun. The advent of the assault rifle has revolutionized the way E'dan and its army protect the land and it's people. Developed to replace single shot or semi-automatic antipersonnel weapons that seemed to be ineffective against the newer models of armor and shielding. The automatic rifle is also fully ambidextrous; it can be operated by right or left-handed shooters with equal ease, and without making any modifications to the weapon. Automatic Rifle ($200) 2d6 Damage, 40 foot range, Automatic, Uses rifle bullets, Cannot equip shields Critical range is 5-6, 30 clip Upgrade Cost 61 $10 62 $100 63 $50 64 $100 65 $100 66 $10 67 $50 68 $10 69 $70 Sub Machine Gun A sub machine gun (SMG) is an automatic weapon, designed to fire pistol cartridges. It combines the automatic fire of an assault with the cartridge of a handgun. An assault rifle, in contrast, uses an intermediate-power cartridge with more power than a pistol. The weapon is hammer-fired and has a trigger mechanism with a fire mode selector, whose lever (installed on the left side of the receiver, above the pistol grip) has three settings: "0"—weapon is safe, "1"—semi-automatic mode and "2"—fully automatic fire. Changing these settings is considered as a free action. Sub Machine Gun ($150) 1d6 Damage, 30 foot range, 30 clip, Semi or Fully Automatic, Uses handgun bullets Upgrade Cost 61 $10 62 $100 63 $50 64 $100 65 $100 66 $10 69 $70 Launchers The launcher is a weapon that launches a grenade with more accuracy, higher velocity and to greater distances than a soldier could throw it by hand. Usually only capable of carrying one round before it requires loading, the launcher is great for scattering troops or sending powerful bombs to dangerous areas. The barrel itself is a modified rifle grenade launcher add on enhanced to throw bigger grenades and bombs farther. It comes with a silicone based plastic rifle handle to reduce impact on the user upon launching. Unlike other guns, the launcher itself doesn't deal damage, it uses the damage of the ammunition. Grenade/Rocket Launcher ($50) 60 foot range, Single Shot, Damage is reliant on ammo, Cannot equip shields Upgrade Cost 63 $50 64 $100 Vehicular Armaments Dae-Cannon The Dae-Cannon is a military weapon exclusive only to the naval ship Hrunting and Naegling (See: Soluna Vehicles). This highly advanced weapon is a purely electrical gun that accelerates a conductive projectile along a pair of metal rails, a veritable rail gun. The Dae-Cannon uses two sliding or rolling contacts that permit a large electric current to pass through the projectile. This current interacts with the strong magnetic fields generated by the rails and this accelerates the projectile of speeds up to Mach 7 - 10 depending on the shell. Because of the massive amount of energy this gun requires, it takes a few seconds to recharge before it can shoot another projectile. A smaller version of the Dae-Cannon is currently in the works but as of this moment nothing official has been confirmed, if ever this weapon is to be manufactured, it will be the most powerful man wielded weapon in Soluna. Dae-Cannon (n/a) Huge Complex Device 20D6 damage, 500 feet range, Single shot, Uses specialized HF bullets Critical range 4-6, Must cooldown after every shot, cooldown takes 1 main action PH-7 Cannon The PH-7 is a military issued manually loaded nuclear missile launcher equipped only to heavy duty military vehicles such as the Mjolnir and the naval ship Hrunting and Naegling. These weapons contain thermonuclear warheads capable of being remotely guided by a supercomputer. The weapons themselves have rarely been used but are ready to strike if such a need arises. They are E'dan's first wave of defense to a foreign missile attack. PH-7 Cannon (n/a) Large Complex Device Damage is reliant on ammo, 10,000 feet range, Single shot Uses specialized rockets Dae-Gatling Gun The Dae-Gatling Gun is the most prolific member of a family of weapons designed by Vulcan Industries and currently manufactured by Militia Arms Recycling Services. It is a six-barreled rotary cannon capable of more than 6,000 rounds per minute. Similar systems are available ranging from 5.56 mm to 30 mm (there was even a 37 mm Gatling prototype); the rate-of-fire being somewhat inversely-proportional to the size and mass of the ammunition (which also determines the size and mass of the barrels). These high powered machines are able to be carried on the HMM-V and The Excalibur. This is a six-barreled cannon designed for tank-killing and is currently the largest bore Gatling weapon active in the Empyreal arsenal. Dae-Gatling Gun ($2,000) Medium Simple Device 2D6 damage, 40 foot range, 500 clip, 6 shot Automatic, Laser sight optional Must be mounted to a device or vehicle, Uses specialized Gatling Gun bullets Miscellaneous Armaments This category will have a comprehensive list on various types of uncategorized armaments from ammunition to other stand alone projectiles. Most ammunition have no inherent bonuses while some have their special properties and will be listed as such. Stand alone projectiles are items that can be used without another firearm implement, things such as grenades and bombs. Grenades and bombs are designed specifically to pierce through thick armor and deal blanket damage to those in range of their shrapnel or designated effect. As such they make great anti-vehicle weapons. For the purposes of item organizing, ammunition and grenades are weapons but take up an inventory slot instead. Ammunition Arrow Quiver ($20 for 12) - Ammunition for the Composite Bow HF Arrow Quiver ($20 for 1) - Ignores armor bonus. Ammo for the Composite Bow Bolt Quiver ($20 for 12) - Ammunition for the Crossbow HF Bolt Quiver ($20 for 6) - Ignores armor bonus. Ammunition for the Crossbow VR Bolt Quiver ($10 for 6) - Deals non lethal damage. Ammunition for the Crossbow Shotgun Slugs ($20 for 12) - Ammunition for the Shotgun VR Slugs ($10 for 6) - Deals non lethal damage. Ammunition for the Shotgun Handgun Rounds ($20 for 24) - Ammunition for handguns and SMGs HF Rounds ($20 for 1) - Ignores armor bonus. Ammunition for handguns and SMGs VR Rounds ($10 for 12) - Deals non lethal damage. Ammunition for handguns and SMGs Rifle Bullets ($20 for 12) - Ammunition for sniper and automatic rifles HF Bullets ($20 for 1) - Ignores armor bonus. Ammunition for sniper and automatic rifles VR Bullets ($10 for 6) - Deals non lethal damage. Ammunition for sniper and automatic rifles Magnum Rounds ($20 for 12) - Ammunition for magnum HFM Rounds ($20 for 1) - Ignores armor bonus. Ammunition for magnum Grenades and Bombs Grenade ($5) - 20 foot radius non elemental 3D6 damage. Flash Grenade ($10) - 15 foot radius blind effect for 2 minutes and deals 1d6 damage. Smoke Grenade ($10) - 15 foot radius moderate fog effect for 2 minutes and deals 1d6 damage. Gas Bomb ($10) - 15 foot radius sleep effect for 2 minutes and deals 1d6 damage. EM Grenade ($20) - 20 foot radius electromagnetic pulse for 1 minute and deals 1d6 damage. Void Bomb ($30) - 20 foot radius magic dampener for 1 minute and deals 1d6 damage. Claymore ($5) - Proximity mine that deals 3D6 damage in a 20 foot cone. C4 ($50) - Remote detonation bomb that deals 4D6 damage in a 30 foot radius. Proximity Casing ($10) - Turns one grenade into a proximity triggered grenade. Category:Soluna Category:Weapons